Not alone
by actlikeimfunny
Summary: One day at Dalton, Kurt gets a visit by an old friend. All the Warblers are surprised by how close they seem to be. How will she deal with the crazy? Klaine. Warblerness. Some Brittana. Kurtany/Kurttany friendship.
1. A blonde cheerleader

**A/N: I got the idea totally random, so here's a Kurtany fic for ya'll! This is something close to a crack fic, but not as weird...**

**(Note: **Lately I've been debating wether to delete this story or not. I'm not proud of it at all and writing it is just a pain in the ass. Give me some time an I might finish. If you are interested you could take over/adopt it? Pm me if that's the case!)

* * *

Kurt Hummel was in Warblers rehearsal, listening to the council arguing about song selections. Or at least he thought so. He was extremly tired and could barely keep his eyes open - yet understand the craziness around him.

He loved the Warblers and wanted to participate. But he was very tired. The schoolwork was harder, days were longer, he missed his family and had a crush on his best friend. It was exhausting.

Suddenly two boys stumbled in, Nick and Jeff.

"Warbler Nick and Warbler Jeff, care to tell us why you are over ten minutes late?" Wes - head council member - asked.

"We saw a girl!" Nick shouted. Everyone in the room now looked at them, a girl on campus was highly un usual. Even the ones that were gay missed some girls presence.

"A blond cheerleader! She looked lost and we were supposed to ask if she needed any help, then she ran away." Jeff said.

"And we tried to follow, but couldn't find her." Nick filed in.

"So that's why we're late."

It looked like Wes was about to yell at them when Kurt realised what he heard.

"A blonde cheerleader? Was she wearing a red white and black uniform?" He asked.

"Yeah. How did you know? You saw her to?"

"No... If you'll exhuse me." Kurt said and left the common-room.

All the Warblers looked after him with worried and slightly confused face exprecions.

...

Kurt knew were to look, there was some big oaks in one part of the grounds. When he first got to Dalton he often found himself sitting there and think. So that was were he went. And he was right, under one of the trees a blonde girl was sitting. In cheerio uniform, ponytail and traises of tears that earlied rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey boo, you came to see me?" Kurt asked and sat down next to her.

"Yeah. I miss you so much, you were always the most unicorn of them all. And now I'm all alone."

"Brittany, you know I love you right? You are never alone. And you can come see me anytime you want." He pecked her on the lips, nothing sexual about it, just to tell her that he was there and she was safe.

"I love you too Kurtie. But I'm alone now. Artie and I broke up cause he was really mean, Sanny don't love me anymore and my parents went away for a few months. I want to be here with you all the time, you're the nicest person and my own dolphin. Can I please stay here with you?" She starts to sob into Kurts chest. His heart breaks when he hears and sees this, why would anyone - how could anyone - do something to sweet innocent Brittany?

"Boo, its against the rules but if we are really careful and stay quiet you can stay in my room." He really wanted to ask were her parents left, and what happend with Santana and Artie. But that would only upset her, so he decided to just comfort her.

They sat there, just small talking and cuddling until the sun started to go down. Then Kurt took his friend in his arms bridal style - he was a lot stronger than he looked - and carried her towards the dorm buildings. He was quiet and careful so that they would not get noticed. He did not know how much trouble he would be in if someone knew that a girl stayed the night, and he had no intentions on finding out.

When they reached his room he put the tired girl on the bed. She looked like she could fall asleep at anytime.

"Sweetie, you can't wear the uniform when you sleep. Take this in stead." He tossed her the top part of his own pj. " I'll go do my moisturicing routine, I'll be right here in the bathroom if you need anything."

" Okay Kurtsie..." She mumbled.

When he came back from the bathroom 45 minutes later she was asleep. So he just smiled at the cute sight and climbed down next to her.

...

Blaine Anderson,Wes Montgomery, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and David Thompson were sitting in the students kitchen sipping coffee. It was early in the morning on a Saturday. None of them really knew why they were up at this hour.

"So Blainers, what's up with Kurt? He acted kind ot funny yesterday." David asked.

"Not sure, why do you ask me?" Blaine replied.

"Well you _are _his best friend, _and_ hopelessly in love with him. You usually know everything that goes on around him." Nick remarked. Blaine was to tired to object. And they were kind of right. He did liked Kurt, maybe more than a friend. But he didn't want to ruin the friendship since Kurt was way out of his league and obviously did not feel the same way.

"Whatever, by the way, isn't it a little strange that he still sleeps?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Even if it was early for them, they knew Kurt normally was up at least an hour earlier every weekend.

"We should go wake him up! We never did that to him when he first transferred..." Nick squealed like a little girl. Blaine knew it was a bad idea, Kurt could be a bitch in the mornings. But he went with it anyways. What was the worst that could happen?

The five of them walked down the hallway to Kurts room. When they got there they tried knocking. No answer. So he was really sleeping.

Blaine, that had a spare-key to the room, unlocked the door. It opened without a sound and the boys walked in.

The room was dark at first but Wes turned the lights on. All of them were shocked by the sight.

In Kurts bed there were two persons instead of one. Kurt himself and a blonde girl. The covers had been kicked down by their knees so the five boys could clearly see how close they lay. Kurt had his back against the intruders. His and the girls legs were twined together and their stomachs were pressed together. Kurt had his arms around the girls waist and her hands touched his face. Their foreheads and noses touched in an eskimokisses- ish way.

Kurt Hummel that always had several layers of clothing on only wore a pair of blue silk pyjama pants. Blaine could not stop himself from staring, based on what he could see, Kurt had muscles. And he was hot.

The blond wore what obviously was the matching top to Kurts pants and showed of a pair of amazing long legs. Everyone could not help but feel a little ( read: very ) jealous, Blaine at the girl and the rest of Kurt.

"I thought he was gay..." Was all David could say.

"Oh my gosh, _that's _the cheerleader. Her uniform are on the floor!" Jeff informed them. A little to loud.

The girl started moving and slowly opened her eyes.

"Whatsgoingon...?" She yawned rubbed her eyes and looked a little more awake. " Who are you?"

"Friends of Kurt, we were just about to wake him... We could go if we interrupt something." Blaine said hesitantly.

"Oh no, stay! I'll wake him for you." She grinned innocently. " Kurtsie? Kurtsie? You have to wake up now." _Kurtsie? _All the boys thought.

"Shut up Britt, we c'n lay here for a few more minutes." Kurt answered half asleep. She giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

"No we can't. You're friends are here, silly!"

Suddenly Kurt seemed fully awake.

" Oh my god, guys! What are you doing here?" He blushed.

" We came to wake you up. But it seems like you've got company." Wes looked at Brittany.

" You can't tell anyone about this! I'll explain Brittany later. Can you leave now so that both of us can put some clothes on? I don't feel very comfortable like this."

" Sure, we'll be in the kitchen. And no one else will be up in at least one and a half hour, so you are safe."

...

" OMFG! What the hell just happened?" Blaine burst as soon as they left the room. Everyone looked as surprised as him. _How could we have that fight over Rachel, and this happens? I thought he was gay to... He told me so several times! I can't belive this. And he looked at her like _that_. Is she his girlfriend? He would have told me, I think... _Was kind of what was going on in Blaine's head, he was a mess. _But maybe there is some explanation..._

The other boys were just as shocked, no one knew what to say. So they ended up walking to the kitchen in silence and sat there with weird face expressions until Kurt and Brittany walked in.

Kurt hade now put on a pair of skinny jeans and a simple button-down. Brittany were still in the pyjama top but had her cheerios skirt on to.

Kurt sat down in a couch ( yes there was a couch in the kitchen) and Brittany jumped on his lap.

" So...Guys, this is Brittany. Brittany, this is my friends. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Blaine." The five Warblers still looked rather dumbstruck. Brittany waved at them.

"Are you all dolphins? Cause then I think I like you. Kurtsie is my dolphin and I love him very much." She asked with a sweet smile. _Dolphins?_

" Wait, what?" Nick asks.

" I said Kurtsie is my dolphin and I love him very much."

" What's a dolphin?" Wes wonders.

" Don't you know that a dolphin is a gay shark?"

"Huh?"

" She wants to know if you are gay. Cause a dolphin is a gay shark and straight people are sharks." Kurt explains, he spoke fluent Brittany.

" That kind of made sense? And not all of us are, just me. ¨Well, there's Nick and Jeff, but they are only gay for each other"

" Oh, will you be my Kurt's dolphin? I promise that he has baby-soft hands, is a great kisser and tastes like strawberry and vanilla..."

Blaine just looked really confused.

" Britt! You can't say stuff like that to people, boo. Sorry Blaine."

" Hold up, if she says that you are her dolphin, you are not dating then?" Jeff tries to figure out what's happening. Kurt and Brittany giggles.

"No, I want to cause Kurtsie is really sexy. But he likes boys. He even have a t-shirt that tells people that." Brittany played with the collar on Kurts shirt.

" Oh. Well you two just seem very... intimate with each other."

" We are, it's a very special friendship. And I love her very much, she's one of my best friends."

" Aww, I love you to Kurtsie!"

...

**A/N: So yeah, It might end up being more chapters. But this is all I got at the moment. I really love Kurtany friendship, it's so sweet.**

**Thoughts? Reviews?**

**Less than three, Alice.**


	2. Deals and Warbler practise

Brittany stayed the whole weekend, but no other than Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff knew about it. She and Kurt mostly hid in Kurts room and she told him parts of what happened to make her leave.

Not that he understood it all. Most times he was one of the few that got what she talked about, but she was so upset that everything was a big mess.

The biggest problem was probarly the fact that she refused to go home. She didn't want to live on her own and/or be at McKinley for a while.

So after school on Monday he brought Brittany to the Dean. There he explained the situation, not that he expected Dean Rosie to allow what he asked for.

" I understand that this is an all boys- school, but Brittany can't be somewere else. Her parents won't be home for the next three weeks and right now I'm the only one shes got. If you allow it I can get another bed to my room and I'll be responsible for everything she does."

" She goes to McKinley high, how do you expect her to keep up with school, Mr. Hummel?" The dean asked him when Kurt keept giving her reasons to let Brittany stay for a few weeks.

"If you call her parents, principal Figgins, Will Schuester and Coach Sylvester to tell them about the proposal, I'm sure they'll agree with me."

"I'll do that then, you can wait outside."

" Thank you Dean. Rosie." He and Brittany left the room.

After ten maybe eleven minutes the Dean signaled that they could enter the room again.

" I've worked out the details with your teachers. You can stay in Mr. Hummels room the following three weeks provided that you attend cheerio practise on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday evenings. And Mr. Hummel must for some reason join you. There will also be some make up work to do when you get back. If you don't behave your stay at the campus will be over. And please Ms. Pierce, watch out for the boys. They aren't used to have girls around. She's your responebility Mr. Hummel, don't forget that."

...

"So, what are we going to do now Kurtsie?" Brittany asks as soon as they leave the main building.

"I'm sorry Boo but I have Warblers practise now. You can wait in my room? It won't take more than one hour or so."

" Okay, I have to call Lord Tubbington anyway. To tell him not to smoke or read my diarie while I'm gone." She hugs him and walks to the house were the students live. The campus was pretty much empty because of the rain so no one would se her walk across the grounds. Now when they had premision it wasn't necessary to keep her a secret anymore. But Kurt was a little worried about the atention she would get from all the students.

Kurt walked in just when they were about to start. He took a seat next to Blaine on a couch.

" Attention Warblers. Today we'll find out who we will compete against at Regionals." Wes picks up an envelope from the table in front of him and opens it. " It will be between us, The Hipsters and the New Directions. Okay."

_Oh no, _Kurt thought_, he really didn't want to meet with the ND. They were his friends, and really good._

" We all know that New Directions are good so we just-" David were interupted by the doors that opened. Who would it be if not Brittany?

Most boys stared at the cheerleader, some didn't realised that someone new steped in to the room.

Brittany just ran across the room and jumped into Kurts lap. All the Warblers just looked when she leaned in and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. With tounge.

Kurt broke free to breathe and realised that about 15 pepole stared at him. He blushed and became deep red.

" Hi Kurtsie!" She turned to the rest of them " Hi birdies!"

" Boo, they aren't birds. Warblers are just the name of the group. And I told you to stay in my room." Kurt said.

" Exuse me Warbler Kurt, but who is your friend?" Thad asked, he was the only council member that hadn't met Brittany yet.

" Oh right. Warblers, this is my friend Brittany. She'll be staying at Dalton for three weeks. Be nice to her or I will kill you."

"Why? Girls aren't even allowed on campus after 9..."

"Cause I missed my dolphin!"

" I'm good at get what I want, the Dean herself said it was okay. And before anyone of you say anything. Brittany is not here to spy, she would never do that to me. But she is a part of the New Directions."

"What's a dolphin?" Some random Warbler wondered.

" A gay shark." Nick explained. Everyone looked at him." Me and a few others met Brittany this Friday."

" I belive you when you say that she isn't a spy Warbler Kurt. However, I don't know if she can be a part of the rehearsals when we've made our song choices." Wes told him.

" Okay, that seems fa-" He started but his phone started playing 'Defying Gravity'. He picked up.

"Hello Rachel."

" KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! WHY DID JUST TELL US THAT BRITTANY IS AT DALTON WITH YOU?"

" Because she is. Can you call me back later Rach, i'm kind of in the middle of something."

" No way. If she's there with you, put the phone on speaker."

"Fine, but all the Warblers are here too."

" Don't care."

Kurt sighs and turn on the speaker.

" What do you want Rachel?"

" I want you to send Brittany back to McKinley."

"I don't want to go there. I want to stay with Kurtsie."

"You listen to me now Porcelain, you can't keep her hostage." Santana, that obliviosly took the phone from Rachel, says.

" I'm not, can we discuss this later? Both Brit and I will be there for cheerios practise, we can talk then."

"Fine. Bye Porcelain, bye Brit!"

" Bye Satan."

" Bye Sanny!"

He hangs up, once again everyones eyes are on him.

" Aren't cheerios something you eat?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, just wanted to post something more today. ;)**

**If you havent, check out my other story, Gleeathon. It also contains Brittany, Kurt and Warblers!**

**Less than three, Alice!**


	3. Discovery and youtube

**A/N: Hello again! It's been a few days now, for those of you who checked my profile you knew I wasn't home until yesterday... And I'm moving at the moment, so my days are just really messy.**

**This is pretty short and not so much Kurtany. It's mostly a filler for the next chapter.**

**Oh, **_basically everything written like this is Blaines so you won't get confused._

**Anyways, r &r, I can't even say (write?) how happy I am for all the response I've gotten this far! :)**

Brittany stayed for the whole practice. If it was someone else the council would have objected, but they couldn't say no to a _girl, _a _cheerleader._

"You are all very stuck up, you know?" She said in the end of rehearsal. All the Warblers looked at her. Clearly offended.

"Sorry guys, shes just..." Kurt tried to make some excuse.

"No, Kurt. Maybe she's right. Continue Brittany, what should we do to seem more relaxed? I mean, it doesn't hurt to try something new now and then." Thad said, Brittany smiled at him.

"Do you ever perform just for fun? And why does your rehearsal mostly consist of you doing scales? Why don't you take the opportunity to sing about your problems and feelings?" She looks around the room, most boys look a little confused.

"If I may? She's proposing that you should do stuff a little like the New Directions. We always sang about our feelings, and that gave us many, _many_ different songs and singers. It was also a way to solve our problems and show support. Like when my dad was in the hospital or as soon as two of us broke up. We are very spontaneous." Kurt explained. Only Blaine, Nick and David noticed that he kept on referring him and the New Directions like 'us' and 'we'.

"It's not really how the Warblers rule, but like Thad said, it doesn't hurt to try something new." A random warbler spoke up. The council nodded in agreement.

"Me and Kurtsie can show you!"

"Boo, we don't have anything prepared."

"We used to do this everyday, we can do something old. Like...Push it? I know I wasn't a part of that performance but you looked really good!"

The warblers stared at her.

"You did 'Push it'?"

"Yeah... but anyway, Brit I love you and all. Either way, I'm not doing 'Push it' again. How about 'Toxic'? I can take Mr. Schues part."

"That sounds good, come on dolphin! Let's show the birdies what we got!"

She and Kurt walked to the emptiest part of the room. Luke took Kurts ipod and fixed the music.

_Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling a guy like you  
Should wear a warning_  
_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_  
_I can't wait, I need a hit_  
_Baby, give me it_  
_You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down_  
_Losing my head_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Do you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's getting late_  
_To give you up_  
_I took a sip from my devil cup_  
_Slowly, it's taking over me_

_Too high, can't come down_  
_It's in the air_  
_And it's all around_  
_Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_

They danced around the room during the whole performance, flirted with each other and the Warblers they passed. All eyes were on them, and they loved it. Kurt had definitely missed these moments.

When the music went out everyone clapped their hands. Some boys were standing up. Brittany grabbed Kurts hand and they bowed.

"You see? It's really fun!"

"It did look like a lot of fun. But now the meeting is over." Wes bangs his gavel. "Meeting dismissed!"

Blaine walks up to Kurt.

" Hi, you coming with me for some coffee?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't today. Me and Brit needs to get to cheerios practise. We can do coffee tomorrow instead?"

" Sure, But what's cheerios?" He gives Kurt a small smile.

" It's the cheerleading- squad at McKinley. I really need to get going now. Catch you later!"

Kurt walks out hand in hand with Brittany. Blaine looks like he is in shock.

"What's wrong B?" David asks him.

_OMFG, I can't belive this. _

"Kurt is a cheerleader..." He whispers, not able to look away from the door were his best friend just walked out.

"Seriously?"

Blaine nods.

_Duh._

" Nick, Jeff and Wes, were gonna search the internet!" David shouts, loud enough for the guys to hear him from the other end of the room.

"Why?" Wes asks. All three of them coming to Blaine and David.

"To see if there is any videos of our friend."

The guys still don't get it, but they all trust David and follows him to his room.

When all of them are seated in the couch looking at a computer-screen, Nick finally asks what's up.

"Well, Blaine here just found out that our newest member is in fact a cheerleader. So, obviously we're gonna internet- stalk Hummel and find some videos. Cause I'm pretty sure there is some."

"Okay them, what do we search for?"

"How about, William McKinley High Cheerios? It's the squads full name."

"Yeah, whatever." Wes typed it in.

Several videos showed up, most of them from some channel called 'JBIatmckinley'.

"It's too many, how about adding Kurt Hummel?"

Wes did so, now the results were in a more reasonable number.

"Click at that one! The one called '4 minutes'."

...

"Damn, Kurt's a star. No wonders it's frustrating to do our two-steps routines when your body can bend like that!"

The five boys had watched all the videos they could in 30 minutes. Among them were Push it', 'Toxic', and some random cheerios routines.

"I think the videos broke Blaine. Look at him!"

_They broke me already!_

"Hey, look at this! I went in on that Jacob kids blog, and i found this. A link to a live stream of todays practise. Should we watch?"

"Duh, of course!"

"Just click it already!"

"Fine."

While they were waiting for the site to load, they saw an interesting number. The number of viewers.

"Holy shit! It's like over 20,000 other people watching!"

"And from the comments the real practise haven't even started yet..."

_Damn, Kurt is going to look freaking sexy in his uniform... _

...

**A/N: **

**Yes I'm super evil for leaving the end like this, DEAL WITH IT.**

**Yes I'm wacko for having this unnecessary authors note, DEAL WITH IT.**

**And I'm working on another fic at the moment, keep your eyes open!**

**Less than three, Alice ;P**


	4. Livestream and cheerios

Kurt and Brittany arrived at the McKinley's parking lot just a few minutes before practise begun.

"I don't have my uniform, It's still at home. But maybe Coach Sylvester got something. I definitly need another size anyway."

"Or you'll just do it with out uniform..."

Both broke down in giggles.

Brittany was happy that she had Kurt, he was like her bestfriend and brother at the same time. But no - you can only be one thing at the time, right? Well, either way she'd missed him. When he was away at that scary gay hogwarts she was left behind. And McKinley was a very confusing place. Only Kurt had been able to explain everything so that it made sense. What would she do without her dolphin?

Kurt had missed his friend so much. She was the most innocent, sweet, loving, caring person he'd ever met. Her living at Dalton was almost to good to be true, even if she sometimes had a hard time figuring out who was who. She said they all looked the same to her.

They walked in the football field arm in arm. As soon as they were spoted the whole squad ran to see them.

Everyone hugged Kurt and he also got a few pecks on the cheeks. Everyone keept going on and on about how much they've missed him.

Sure, the cheerleaders could be bitchy, mean and obsesed with status. But after being one of them, he had realised that most of them were sweet girls.

"GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND GET STARTED! PORECELAIN, WHY ARE YOU NOT IN A UNIFORM?" Sue Sylvester shouted in her megaphone. Suddenly all the pepole surounding Kurt was gone, no one wanted to irritate Coach Sylvester by not being in place.

" I don't have one Coach. Since I'm at Dalton now i didn't think I would need it."

"DOE'S ONE OF YOU INBECILLES HAVE A UNIFORM THAT PORCELAIN CAN USE TODAY?" She yelled towards the group of cheerleaders that were standing in positions ready to begin.

One boy, Leo, nodded and ran to get his bag. They weren't exatcly the same size, but it would work for one practise.

"Thanks, Leo." Kurt says.

"Anything for you." He smiles and winks. Kurt blushes.

...

The dalton boys have their eyes glued to the screen. Those whom are straight can't keep their eyes of the short skirts and Blaine is searching for Kurt.

Suddenly everyone stoped with the stretching and warm-ups. They rushed to the doors.

A comment blinked on the site, it read:

_Well, acording to my sources, Kurt Hummel will be precent at todays practice. All the fuzz at the entrence is probarly because of him and miss Pierce. Is he leaving the private-school for McKinley? Or will Coach Sylvester only have him on the squad? Follow my blog, and you'll find out! - Jakob Ben Israel_

That emediatly created a lot of activity in the comments section.

_That f*cking fag bettr not come back!_

_Why wont the fairy just drop dead?_

_God, I really hope he'll be topless..._

_I know hes gay and all, but I would totally tap that fine piece of ass. ;P_

_hey, HUMMEL!: You can as well just kill yourself HOMO._

_We dont want that kind around, stay at GaySchool._

"Oh my god, they are mean! Did you know it was this bad? Blaine?" Jeff speaked a little higher than usual - he did that when he was upset.

"I think it's way worse. I mean, the New Directions is his family. And he would have stayed if he could, but it was bad enough for him to transfer." Wes said.

"I don't know if he would wan't to tell you this himself... But I think you should know. He had to transfer because one of the bullies said he would kill him." Blaine looked sad, he was furious when he remeberd how upset Kurt had been. _Why would someone try to hurt him?_

"Oh no, what a dick!" Nick cried.

"Yeah... But hey- look! It was Kurt and Brittany who showed up! And the other cheerleaders actually seem to have missed him!"

They could hear a woman scream in her megaphone.

_"GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND GET STARTED! PORECELAIN, WHY ARE YOU NOT IN A UNIFORM?"_

"That's Coach Sylvester. She's... scary." Blaine told'em.

_" I don't have one Coach. Since I'm at Dalton now i didn't think I would need it."_ Kurts high voice responded, he didn't seemed as scared of the woman like the others were.

_"DOE'S ONE OF YOU INBECILLES HAVE A UNIFORM THAT PORCELAIN CAN USE TODAY?"_ She yelled again.

"Why does she keep calling him 'Porcelain'? That's really mean, isn't she's a teacher?"

"Yeah, I asked about that. Mercedes said he liked it better than Gayface and Ladyhips. But, she bullies all of her students."

They saw the word and clothes exchance between Kurt and Leo. Blaine stared with a really crazy look at them. When Kurt's face turned bright pink he looked like someone kicked his puppy, hell - he looked like the kicked puppy.

"Aw, Blainers. You don't have to worry, Kurt is totally in love with you too."

"Shut it Nick, and don't call me Blainers!"

"Oh my god, just watch. Okay?"

...

In the end, Kurt actually had a great time. While warming up he and the other cheerios talked, glggled and fooled around. When they went through the routine they were almost flawless. Not that Coach Sylvester told them so.

_Maybe three weeks of this won't be so bad?_

Santana and Quinn didn't talk very much to him or Brit. But he couldn't tell if they were mad or just wanted to do it when no one was around to watch.

"Hi Kurtsie, are we going back to Hogwarts now? That would be totally awesome!" Brittany asked.

"Sure, let me just say good bye to everyone, Boo." He answered.

Almost all the cheerios told'em to have a safe drive back and they got a few hugs. Then it was only Kurt and Brittany left on the field. She'd dropped one of her earings during practise and was on the ground searching.

"Kurt, Brittany! Hi!" Mercedes squealed. She'd been coming up witout them noticing.

"Cedes! Hi!" Kurt says excitedly.

She gives him an big hug, just like Brittany she really missed him. It's a long embrace, what cuts them of is a sound of voices and laughter.

Kurt don't really knows how, but all of the New Directions are surrounding him, Brittany and Mercedes. The air is filled with greatings, jokes, laugh and some catching up. He even spots Brittany being taken aside by Santana.

Everything went suprisingly good. _But, It WAS Brits first day at Dalton with him._

Kurt couldn't even imagine what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: So... that took some time. And I didn't even inclued what the chapter was supposed to be all about... Gah, I REALLY suck.**

**And I couldn't help myself with the AVPM refrense, it was to perfect!**

**Love you all, Alice ;P**


	5. AN

**First of, I'm sorry if anyone is like "oh yay, update!" but I don't want you to think I've abandoned any of my fics. I just wan to warn you abot the faact that I'll be at my cousins and after that at my grandma's for about 9 days. All of them live far away so I'll be focusing on spending time with them instead of writing.**

**So don't expect updates anytime soon!**

**xx Alice**


	6. Potter and blackmailing material

"Okay, we should NOT tell Kurt about watching that. He would be really embarrassed and totally mad." Wes said as the computers lights went of.

"Agree."

"Agree."

"Agree."

"Agree."

"Agree."

"Agree."

"Great. So, what are we up to now?" David asked.

"Movie?" Blaine suggested. All the boys nodded in agreement.

"Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter."

"But not one of the first three..."

"Cause Emma Watson gets hot in the fourth. Got it." Blaine cut him of and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kurt and Brittany were back at Dalton just minutes before curfew.

"You know Brit, I'm really happy that you're here with me. I've missed you."

"If I could I would transfer here for real, but the house elves creeps me out."

"It's okay. You wanna come with me and say good night to Blaine?"

She grabbed his hand.

"Of course. I like the curly hobbit dolphin. Just not as much as you."

"Alright, come on!" He smiled at her and thought about what she said. Did she mean that she liked Kurt better or that Kurt liked Blaine more than she did? _Maybe both. She's smarter than people give her credit for._

When they arrived at Blaine's door, Kurt knocked. No answer. He knocked again, no answer.

"He can't seriously be asleep? Maybe he listens to music or something." He reasoned before he opened the door. The sight in front of them made both of them go 'aww'. Seven boys were spread out around the room. All of them very much asleep and you could hear some of them snoring a little.

"Kurtie?" Brittany asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake someone up.

"Yeah Brit?" Kurt whispered back.

"I think we should join them. It wouldn't feel right to sleep somewhere else when they can be here. Please?"

"Of course Boo, let's just get changed. And I call dibs on the spot next to Blaine." He blushed a little. Brittany just smiled.

"No problem. I wanna lay between the other dolphins." She gestured to Nick and Jeff.

"Sure hun."

* * *

_Tuesday morning._

Thad woke up when the sunlight hit him in the face. They had forgotten to turn the blinds the night before. He groaned and sat up, leaning against the wall. Soon he noticed that there were more persons in the room than he could remember from last night. He saw a blonde pigtail sticking up behind Nick who were turned towards him. _Brittany._ Then Kurt must be here too, he reasoned.

And he was right. On the bed, Kurt was curled up to a sleeping Blaine. And Blaine, probably in his sleep, had put his arm around Kurt's waist.

The only thing Thad had on his mind that moment was, _Blackmailing material. _

He chuckled to himself when he stood up and pulled out his phone. The first pic he snapped was on Wes and David, spooning and drooling. The second of Trent, hugging someones shoe. Then he took a few of Klaine, cuddling in their sleep. And the last one was of Nick Jeff and Brittany. They looked to adorable, all three of them spooning on the mattress that they stole from Trent's room. Closest to the door layed Jeff, whom had his arms around Brittany. Then her, with her tanned arms around Nick. Nick had his hands put together under his cheeks, just like in a Disney movie.

Thad snickered once again and then left, careful not to wake anyone up. Even though he would have loved to be there when everyone woke up in their current positions, he would _not _miss breakfast. There was going to be pancakes. _Pancakes.  
_

* * *

"Whaszzgoinon?" Jeff mumbled when something next to him was moving. "Nick?" He asked, eyes still shut. He _did_ remember curling up to his boyfriend last night.

"-eff?" He heard someone say, totally Nick. But the voice where further away than he imagined. So he made the decision to open his eyes.

And boy, he was surprised when the back head he was facing didn't belong to his favorite brunette. It was blonde. And a pigtail. A blonde pigtail. Brittany.

* * *

Nick could hear his boyfriend mumbling something. He just couldn't figure out what. And he was too tired to move, even if it was just his eyelids.

"-eff?" He asked.

"Why is Brittany sleeping between us hon?" Jeff said, sounding confused.

"Huh?" Nick replied, yanking his eyes open.

_OMIG, OMIG! Klaine cuddles! In a BED! They are so adorable! _

"Brit-" Jeff started, but Nick cut him of.

"Look at the bed! You think they're finally together now?"

"Nick, babe. They look so cute, oh mi gosh! But I'm not sure, they hold hands, _a lot. _Blaine once hugged the Dean and Kurt shares kisses with a girl. They might just be affectionate people..."

"Ugh, I'll kill them if they don't confesses their feelings soon. If it's after regionals I'll owe Flint a hundred bucks."

* * *

**A/N: Long time no see, huh? Well, I'm home now either way :)**

**Lots of hugs, kisses and cyber cookies to those who favorite, alerts or reviews. I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!**

**Not much Kurttany interaction here, there will be in the next one though. (( **_**JUST SAYING, COOKIE-BAKING! )) **_** And you'll know what happened between Brittana after Cheerios practise. Promise.**

**In two weeks school is starting so I'm pretty sure you can expect more updates then, or when I've had some time adjusting. Cause I'm in the middle of moving to a new town with both of my parents right now and this fall my whole life is gonna change drastically**. **So bear with me, will ya?**

**And yes, I am neglecting my other story to write this. I've started three chapters on this one but can't seem to finish. **_**Writers block much?**_

_**I'm also aware about the fact that I use these ,,,,, way too much. Just can't seem to stop, can I?**_

**Ugh, I need to stop the rambling too...**

**xx Alice**


	7. History and Cookies

Just in the last minute the rest of the group stumbled in to the kitchen where Thad was waiting.

"Hey guys, sleep good? Nice wake up?" He smirks at them. They all glare at him.

"Well, I was surprised. That's one thing for sure." Blaine says, grinning. Kurt turns pink.

"Sorry about that, I think Brit said something about it feeling wrong to sleep somewhere else when all of you were there."

"Nah, I didn't mind. Really." Blaine shoots him a dazzling smile and goes for coffee.

"I didn't ever thought I would wake up spooning with a _girl._" Nick put in.

"Ditto." Jeff said.

"Well, I think you looked _very comfortable._" Thad held up his phone so that they all could see one of the pics he'd taken before. "Don't you all agree?" He smirked.

"Give me that!" Wes shouted and reached for the phone. Thad held it over his head, just so that it was out of reach for the Asian. But he forgot about David who took the phone from his behind.

"Oh lord..." Is all he says when he flips through the embarrassing pictures.

"What do you want for them, Thad?" Kurt asks. He had no intention what so ever to let photos of him sleeping get out.

"What do have to offer?" Thad replies. Both he and Kurt's got very serious"Let's make business/ I'm a mafia-boss" expressions on their faces.

"Cookies."

"Three batches."

"Two."

"Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine are on their way back to their dorm building, North wing. Both of them carries heavy bags filled with baking supplies.

"So..." Blaine starts.

"So?"

"You and Brittany, well... You've got interesting friends." He chuckles.

"I know. But somewhere deep inside they all mean well. I think so anyway. But you know, that's just the fabulous life of Kurt Hummel."

"Did you ever date?"

"Huh?" Kurt turns to him, obviously surprised by the question.

"You and Brit. You just seems so _comfortable_ around each other. It makes me wonder if you actually used to be more than just friends."

"Oh. I guess I can understand that." He hesitates a bit. "But to answer your question, yes. She was my girlfriend for about a week. But it wasn't like that. I mean, I wasn't trying to deny the fact that I am _very_ gay. Neither was I trying to cover up by having a beard. I was out at the time, you know? My dad and my friends accepted me and all that jazz."

"Why did you do it then?" Blaine looks at his taller friend with intense eyes.

"Long story."

"I've always got time for you." His grin grows wider.

"Fine. At the time, my dad dated Carole. And he and Finn started hanging out a bit. At first it was great, my dad was happy, I got to discuss clothes with Carole and Finn seemed more comfortable with the thought of us as a family. But still, I couldn't help but feel a little neglected. So one day i was upset because of that, Coach Sylvester approached me and said something about not have labeled me yet. The she asked if I ever kissed a girl. The answer was no. So she asked if I ever kissed a boy. And the answer was no then. So she made a point of me testing it before I decided what to be. Or as she said it, _when she decided what I was._ Which is silly since you don't choose your sexuality. But yeah, I dated Brittany then. Even though we both knew I was, still am, _super gay."_

_"Well_, I'm certainly glad you're still gay." Blaine says before he opens the door they just reached.

_Ugh, why is he so damn perfect? And why does he say stuff like that? It's confusing!_

...

"We're doing chocolate-chip, right?" Jeff asks.

"Yes. It's Thad's favorite, right? Besides, I've got an awesome recipe." Kurt answers. He's puting up different bags, bowls and tools on the bench.

"What can we do?" Nick asks excitedly. He's sitting by the counter with his boyfriend, Brittany and Blaine.

"Does any one of you actually have any experience in the kitchen?" Kurt asks and raises on eyebrow.

"Ehm..."

"Not really..."

"Does making coffee count?"

"No, Blaine. It does not. Besides, you _burn_ coffee." Kurt sighs. "What about you Boo?" He asks Brittany instead, she's the only one that hadn't uttered a word yet.

"Sometimes Lord Tubbington let me help him doing pancakes. But he get's mad at me when I use too much red vines. But i can do fondue!"

"Pancakes with Red Vines? You rock Brittany!"

"Who's Lord Tubbington?" Nick wonders.

"My cat. But I'm mad at him right now. He lied about quitting smoking and he read my diary after I came here to see Kurtsie."

"Cat? But-" Jeff is cut of by Kurt's "Don't ask" - face.

"Alright, Jeff put on the oven. Nick, go find a baking sheet. Brittany, you can mix the batter in a few minutes. Blaine, come and help me with this." Kurt gestures to all the ingredients on the counter.

"Sure." Blaine walks up to his side and follows his instructions.

Kurt throws some glances at Nick, Jeff and Brittany who is whispering something between them. But with Blaine working at his side he needs all his concentration so that he won't pour in way to much sugar.

Suddenly Brittany starts singing:**  
**  
Docta docta, need you back home, baby  
Docta Docta, where you at?  
Give me something  
I need your love  
I need your love  
I need your loving  
You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'

She is spinning around the room dancing randomly, pulling Blaine with her as she comes by them.

My body needs a hero  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling weird, oh!  
Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

Kurt has to bend over from laughter when he sees the shorter boys face expression.

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

Jeff and Nick takes turns on the chorus jumping up and down from the excitement.

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

Brittany goes again:

Oh, you make it, make it right  
My temperature is super high  
If I scream, if I cry  
It's only 'cause I feel alive

My body needs a hero  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling weird, oh!  
Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

Brit whispers something in Blaines ear and his whole face lights up, he nods at her several times.

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

Before Kurt can register what's happening, Blaine grabs the bag of flour, and rips it apart at the same time as he throws it up in the air.

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

All the five teens is now covered in flour.

You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
Come and save me now  
I know you can, I know you can

For once, Kurt isn't worried about his hair. But, however, he's gonna have his revenge.

D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young  
I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I

He grabs two eggs and dances his way over to Niff who's turned the other way.

I,I,I I know you can save me  
And make me feel alive

_Smack!_

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

They end the song together, well, they try.

"See Blaine, you're not the only one who can make inappropriate song choices!" Kurt snickers.

Blaine immediately remembers Valentines day. "Low blow, Kurt." He fakes a pout.

"Oh, you wish!"

* * *

**A/N: Ehm... Get your mind out the gutter!**

**One month and two days left! OMFG!**

**You did see 'The box scene', right? Otherwise you can check out that and other scenes that didn't aired in season three on Ryan Murphy's YouTube channel. **

**MrRPMurphyExclusive**

**It's freaking amazing and I've probably already watched it ten times...**

**Anyway, BIG thanks to everyone that reviews/favorites/alerts/reads. I LOVE YOU!**

Special thanks to 'cold kagome' and 'esinger'. That you continue to review means the world to me, and I love to pm with readers! :)

**xx Alice**


	8. Perfect and Not alone

"You want one? I managed to steal away this one just for you hon, Thad didn't even notice!" Kurt asked his friend and reached her a freshly made chocolate-chip cookie.

They were sitting in their dorm again. They'd gone back there to clean up after the food fight and the rest of the baking process.

"Why don't you take it? You did most of the work anyway..." Brittany trailed of, Kurt could notice the look in her eyes. Either she was upset, or there was something that didn't make sense to her. He made a mental note to ask later if she didn't bring it up herself.

"Nah, the sugar is bad for my skin. Besides, it's not like I should gain pounds now when I'm back on the Cheerios." He chuckled lightly.

"You're perfect Kurtsie. You're the most unicorn of them all. Don't forget that." Brittany gave him a small smile. He had a feeling they weren't just talking about the cookies anymore.

"You are perfect too, sweetheart. I love you." Kurt put his arm around her shoulder and made them lay back on the neatly made bed.

"That's what she said." Britt blinked her eyes shut and then opened them again. Kurt frowned. _This wasn't a bad sex-joke Puckerman style._

"Who said what Boo?"

"S-she. She told me she loves me and the only reason that she couldn't be with me was because I deserved better. But i don't think so. I _love _her, she's my best friend. So i asked if I'd done something wrong..." She closed her eyes.

_Santana._ Kurt realised.

"She didn't tell you that you had, right?" He wasn't like he thought that about Santana. Sure, she could be a bitch sometimes. But she truly cared for his girl. He just needed to be a hundred percent sure.

"No. She told me I'm perfect, always had been and always would."

"Oh." Kurt gave her a peck on the cheek and could feel the salty tears that had been making their way down Britts face.

He grabs her hand and slowly starts singing.

_"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through."

"Thank you." Brittany let's out before she drifts of to sleep, a smile on her lips.

Kurt sighs to himself, his arms are still wrapped around his bestie. He can remember when he first heard that song. Blaine had played it to him when he told him about the kiss and the death threat. It had actually made him feel better, so now Blaine always sang it to him when he looked a bit down. He was just glad he could do that same thing for someone, he too.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet :)**

**This was supposed to be a longer chapter with a bit more drama, but I decided to put this scene up on it's own. I hope you don't mind! **

**And who got the cookie? Well, I'll make sure it's gonna be splitted evenly between all my reviewers :P **

**And one more thing, CAN YOU BELIVE THAT maria . belahda** (without the spaces)** OFFERD TO TRANSLATE THIS FIC INTO FRENCH?! I love you, girl! (Or boy, whatever) That makes my heart go all fuzzy inside!**

**xx Alice**


	9. Vistiors and repeat

Wes and David were standing outside Kurt's dorm room, banging loudly on the door.

"Kuurt!" Wes whines. "Please!"

"Come out!" David says, dragging out on all the vocals.

Neiter of them realises that it's not really intelligent to stand right in front of a door whom you are waiting for someone to open. Their lack of brain cells leads to David getting smacked on his cheek and Wes on his forehead.

"Ooch!"

"What was that good for?"

"Really, guys?" Kurt gives them his signature bitch-glare."You almost woke Brittany up. What the hell do you want?" He closes the door behind him so that he won't disturb his sleeping friend anymore.

"Oh, sorry. But there is someone down in the common room that says he knows you. We asked him to wait with Nick and Jeff while we got you." Wes explained.

"What did he say his name was?" Kurt asked, it was probably one of the New Direction boys.

"He didn't... Just said he was an old friend of yours." David told him as the pair grabed Kurts arms and started dragging him to the stairs.

"Well, what did he look like then?" He knew he was being kind of paranoid, but if it was Karofsky or any other football player... He shivered at the thought.

"Hmm, medium dark skin, black hair, my height?" Wes looked at David who shrugged.

"Doesn't sound familiar..." _In a good or bad way._

The conversation drifted of at that, and after a few minutes in silence they reached the commons room. They could see the back of Nick and Jeff's heads as they were cuddling and talked to-

"MATT!" Kurt squealed. The boy looked up, met Kurts eyes and smiled.

"Hey there!" He was standing up now, and Kurt rushed against him to be able to give him a very affectionate hug. If any of the others would have looked, you could see the hurt look in a certain curly-headed warbler.

"I've missed you. What are you doing home?" Kurt and Matt finally finished the embrace and sat down next to each other. A hazel pair of eyes were stuck on their joined hands.

The fact that Blaine left didn't escape Wes and David notice, but they wouldn't want to comment on it now.

"Well-"

"Sorry, Matt. I've just got to introduce you first. This is Daltons glee club - a part of it, The warblers. And everyone, this is my friend matt. He was in the New Directions last year. And... where did Blaine go?" He asked as soon as he realised the boys absence.

"Who's Blaine? Your _boyfriend?"_ Matt nudged at Kurt who blushed.

"Noo..."

"But he wants to be." David finished. He was a huge Klaine shipper, no harm in letting this mystery person know that.

"Ugh, tell me on how you ended up here instead!"

"As i begun to say, I was home to see my sister you know? I went to McKinley just to say hi again first. And then I was told the two people I wanted to see most were away at another school. You transferred and Britt is for some reason staying with you?"

"Right. That's another story..."

On her way from Kurt and hers room Brittany heard something odd. It sounded like some one was crying, it pained her to see other people hurting.

* * *

So she followed the muffled sobs, which lead her to a place she did not recognize. Or maybe she just couldn't remember 'cause something had distactd her the moment she'd been there. She shrugged and made a left turn.

Right in front of her a boy sat on the floor. His back against the wall, legs up to his chest and his head between his knees. She couldn't see the face but the hair was an awfully familiar mop of black curls. One of her dolphins was _hurting_.

"Curly?" She asked quietly, sitting down next to the Warbler.

"Brit?" He turned his face to her. She could tell that it was indeed he that had cried. _Awesome,_ She thought,_ now I don't have to go looking for more crying people and might get lost._

"Mm... Why are you crying dolphin? Did the ocean dry out? My bathtub does that a lot."

"No, not that. I- I just realised something." She motioned for him to continue. " When that guy hugged Kurt like that I realised that I like Kurt way more than a friend. And it's to late now... I mean, he's got a boyfriend who could kick my ass If he wanted to and I just..." He trailed of and begun to sob into his forearms again. Brittany rubbed his back, confused. _What boyfriend? _But instead she remembered that song Kurt sang to her the other day. It cheered her up, certainly it would help Blaine too. But she couldn't recall all of the lyrics, just a few lines, so she decided to just sing those.

_"I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down"_

She repeated the lyrics over and over again until Blaines eyes stopped sending tears down his face. When she actually went quiet Blaine gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Brittany." He wondered where she'd gotten the lyrics though. Did Kurt memorize them and sang them to her? _I hope so.  
_

* * *

**A/N: OMFC! I managed to do eight chapters, Yay me!**

**This is now a 10k + fic, that feels really good!**

**I forgot this last chapter, but the song used is (as if you don't know that) Darren Criss's Not alone. Awesome song by supermegafoxyawesomhot guy! And I didn't use it just because it's a Darren Criss song, I really like it, think he performs it beautiful and could imagine Blaine singing it to Kurt.**

**And I know Matt and Kurt weren't that close in season 1, let's just say they bonded over the summer :)**

**Thank you for all reviews/favorites/alerts, You guys are amazing!**


	10. Smell of Pizza

Matt and Kurt continued talking. Some other guys stayed but most of the group went of to do other things. Like studying. And yes, they were doing other stuff than just having movie nights and sleepovers at Dalton. There is a reason all parents pay that amount of money every year.

"We should go find Blaine. He seemed pretty upset earlier." Wes told David as soon as they had escaped out of hearing.

"No. i think it would be better if Kurt found him. It would be all like '_why are you crying?' _and Blaine's like _'Nothing', _So Kurt sits down next to him,_ 'I know something's up. You can tell me everything. I'm your best friend.' _And Blaine's like,_ 'The guy I like has someone else'. _So he asks, _'Who do you like?' 'You.' _ And then they have sweet, sweet gay-baby-making sex, consumed by their love for each other and totally oblivious to the thin walls and suffering classmates." David finishes of with a big smile.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you. You are far to obsessed with rom-coms for your own good and my sanity." Wes sighs even though he secretly like it when David makes their life look like a movie.

* * *

"I can feel the smell of pizza. Do you want to go get some?" Brittany asked Blaine.

He shook his head. "No. I'll just go to my room, finish homework and then go to sleep. You should go though. I think our guest wanted to see you." He gave her a sad smile before he got of the floor. He reached out his hand to help her up and she happily accepted.

Before Blaine left she had given him a long hug. But she still hadn't figured out who the visitor was.

* * *

"Kurt?" Brittany asked when he came into the room later that night. She had talked to Matt for a bit but then claimed she was tired, Kurt had thought she would be asleep by now. He was also surprised thar she used his real name for once and wondered what brought up that tone in her voice.

"Yeah. It's me." He said in the direction he thought she was sitting, standing or laying. The room was dark enough for him not to se which it was. "Something wrong?"

"Yes." she flicked on his nightstand lamp. She was sitting with her back against the headboard off the bed, arms and legs crossed. Kurt had never seen the expression on her face before. She looked furious. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Now he was more confused than ever. "What?"

"I said, What do you have to say for yourself? Do you have cheese in your ears?"

"Cheese? Why - Ugh. Brit, what are you talking about?!" Normally he would understand what she meant when she said those stuff. Obviously that wasn't the case tonight.

"You made my other dolphin cry. That wasn't very nice and now I'm upset with you."

"Are you talking about Blaine?" _Why would he cry?_ "Just calm down and talk to me."

She shook her head. "No. Maybe in the morning when the other birdies are awake too." She stood up, brushed of some none-existant dust from her skirt, walked right past Kurt and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: I can honestly say that I have no idea where I'm going with this. Should there be a party? More Klaine? Less Klaine? More Brittana? Wevid? Niff? New directions? Please, let me know what you think!**

**All of you that in some way has showed your support for me and/or the story are amazing people that deserve cookies.**

**Obviously this story isn't canon, but I try not to make it to OOC... yeah.**

**I'm sorry if there are any huge errors or typos. I proof-read as good as I can but English is not my first language and I started learning only two years ago.**

**I already said this in an authors note in Dalton Hoodie, but I want to tell you guys too. ****I just need to get this out of my system. I feel like it's my duty as a Klainer to tell you my opinion on 4x04.**

**Here we go!**

**-SPOILER ALERT-**

**First of, there was no confirmed Klaine break-up. Blaine clearly said that he didn't know. So yeah, there's the possibility but we won't know until November 4th. **

**Klaine is my OTP no matter what. They have been since 9th Nov 2010 and probably always will be. **

**Klaine is endgame no matter what, who makes a mistake, who is busy or who is an oblivious donkey (yes season2!Blaine, I'm talking to you). **

**We can't give up on them and we certainly can't blame this on Darren or Chris. I'm totally okay with blaming Ryan Dickhead Murphy for the cliffhanger, though.**

**Stay positive and remember that none of you Klainers are alone in this!**

**- END ON SPOILERS-**

**And this was an unnecessarily long a/n. They really shouldn't be as long as the chapter. But whatever.**

**xx Alice**


	11. Make up or Make out?

**So. You are allowed to hate me. I just kind of put this as far back in my mind as possible. The last chapter will be up before christmas! I'll go hide now.**

* * *

_Summary of what happened so far: Brittany came to Dalton. She was allowed to stay with Kurt for three weeks. Shit went down. Matt (from season one) came by. Blaine thought Kurt and Matt were dating. Brittany found him crying and sang to him. Later she had a fight with Kurt for making Blaine upset, when Kurt weren't aware he was doing so. *end of summary*_

* * *

_What the hell just happened?_

Kurt was tired. So going to sleep and deal with it in the morning was tempting. But he knew that wasn't really an option. He could not let Brittany run around alone and it was curfew pretty soon. He needed to figure out what made her upset, and why she said that he had made Blaine cry - if that was what she meant.

If it had something to do with Blaine she probably would have gone to his room, if she wasn't there he'd check with Nick and Jeff.

* * *

Kurt soon found out that he had been right with his assumptions. When he knocked on Blaine's door he could make out his blonde friends voice saying something. The door muffled the sound enough to make the words un-clear, but she was definitely there.

He knocked again and Blaine opened. The shorter boy looked tired and a little lost.

"Hey..."'

"Look, Blaine. I know Britt is in there and while I'm glad she is in a safe place I still really need to talk to her. She was upset and I have no idea why and just..." Kurt looked at Blaine with pleading eyes. It's a look Blaine certainly can't say no to.

"Come on in." Blaine stepped to the side so that Kurt could enter.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to. Make out with Blaine Warbler and we can talk."

Kurt blushed. "You mean make up? And we didn't fight."

"That too. And you made him cry!" She gave him a stern accusing look he didn't even know she was capable to and got up from her place at the bed. "Come find me in Niff's room when you're done making baby dolphins." And with that, she stormed out.

Kurt was about to follow her since he still had no idea what was going on, but Blaine's hand on his upper arm stopped him.

"Kurt... I think she's right. We should talk."

"Ookay." Kurt nodded slowly and looked at Blaine.

"I.. Brittany ran into me when I was kind of upset. I just, hadn't realised you had a boyfriend and it took me by surprise that you hadn't told me."

"What boyfriend?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Wait. There's more than one?"

"No! I mean, I don't have one."

"But... what about Matt?" Kurt actually had to refrain himself from laughing.

"Why would you think that? We're just friends!"Kurt's voice were a bit higher than usual. He wished he could tell Blaine that it was him he liked. Not Matt or anyone else.

* * *

**If you are confused by anything I'll do my best in explaining it to you. **

**I'M SORRY. OKAY?!**

**I need to thank all of you that are reading this! Thank you *lessthanthree* And especially maria . belahda who are translating this trainwreck into french. It's beautiful. There's a link on my profile!**

**Oh, and join me on tumblr? halfdolpin . tumblr . com**

**xx Alice**


	12. Confessions

Brittany shut the door behind her while she stalked of towards Nick and Jeff's room. She was upset with Kurt for not seeing what was right in front of him. People always called Blaine oblivious, maybe they should take another look at the boys. But she was also very sad. She wanted everyone to be happy. Kurt and Blaine had the chance to be, but weren't taking it.

It was a bit like for her and Santana. Brittany loved San, and 'Santana loves her too. Of course, she had said that she didn't, but nice people could lie too. Santana was just scared of something. Brittany had to figure out what, and then help her defeat it.

Kurt and Blaine had to defeat the fear of being rejected by the each other. If they couldn't handle it on their own, Brittany knew she would have to call in reinforcements and guide them to the right path. For their own health's sake.

* * *

After Kurt's explanation, there was an awkward silence. Blaine seemed to take it all in and Kurt was still trying to figure out what had made Blaine – and Brittany – so upset.

"Let me get this straight." Kurt started. "You thought I had a boyfriend, and that _hurt you?_ Why?" He looked at his friend, very confused.

"I guess..." For just a moment, Blaine considered telling Kurt the truth. He did not, though. "If you had a boyfriend, I would have hoped that you'd tell me. Thinking that you didn't trust me enough to share that part of your life with me? That hurt."

"I'm sorry. But Brittany knew, she wouldn't have been that angry with me about something that was an honest mistake." He didn't say the next question out loud, but it was still there.

Blaine continued. "It's – I realized something, too. Just, seeing you with someone else, thinking that there was something between the two of you? It made me come to the conclusion that I don't want that. I don't want you with someone else, because..." He stopped himself and looked at Kurt with tear filled eyes.

"What, Blaine, because of what?"

"Because I _really _care about you. And not – not just like a friend."

When Kurt didn't answer right away, the tears in Blaine's eyes finally spilled over the edge. The simple action worked as a wake-up call for Kurt, who now started talking.

"Blaine... I care about you too. I like you, not just as my _best _friend."

"I – Really?" The tears were now gone, replaced by something that only could be described as hope.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

So Blaine went for it. He leaned in and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss.

(Like you might have guessed, there wasn't that very much conversation between them for the following hour they had before being disturbed. Why talk when you can kiss?)

* * *

**A/N: There's an epilogue coming (in not too long, most of it is done already). Then it's over... **

**Hugs and kisses for all of you! I hope you had a nice holiday! (I did _not. _My computer crashed and it took ages to restore all the files to my new one._)_**


	13. Story finale

Hi. I feel really guilty about leaving this story with so many lose ends, and I was about to delete the whole thing and ignore it's existence, but then I got heaps of alerts and favorites and I felt like I should explain myself.

This is basically what I told someone in a pm when they asked why I was deleting the story (and I summed up the epilogue):

"_It's mainly because of two reasons, the first one being that I'm not very proud of most of it. I know I can write better and it's just so silly. The other reason is less straight on but basically, I've been in a really dark place and have been very suicidal for a while now. When I posted the first two or three chapters it wasn't as bad and I didn't realize how hard just something as small as this would be on me. I can see myself fall apart through out the story and the whole thing just gives me anxiety and I feel like I've disappointed everything and everyone. _

_What the epilogue would have contained:_

_It is set about a week later, the night before Brittany goes back home._

_Kurt and Blaine are going on their second official date. They felt weird about not being with Brittany on her last night, but everyone insisted they go. _

_The crazier Dalton boys take Britt to a "secret location" (Which is really McKinley), and they break in. Their plan is to fiddle with the slushie machines so that no one can use them without getting slushie all over themselves (no-one ever drinks them, they're only getting thrown at people)._

_The next day Santana picks Brittany up to drive her to Lima. They talk about how they feel for each other and agrees to give it a shot, but to always be bff's whatever happens._"

I think I will leave the story as it is, despite how much I don't like it, someone might find some pleasure in reading. I just have to not feel guilty over publishing the story in the first place and try to get better.

Thank you all, have nice lives ;)


End file.
